


The Serpent and the General

by darktensh17, Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Naga, Soul Bond, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: A newly promoted General Hux is sent to a backwater planet to verify claims about a cave full of kyber crystals. What he never expected was almost being killed by creatures called Nagas, proclaimed guardians of the kyber crystals. Even more unexpected is when one of the creatures saves his life while claiming that the Force brought Hux to the planet because he is the creature’s soul mate.Hux decides that he make Kylo Ren his bodyguard and use his powers to Hux’s whims. All he has to do is play along with Kylo’s that he and Hux are destinedAs time goes by Hux's convictions start to waver and he begins to wonder if maybe Kylo was right all along.





	1. Chapter 1

Njoka is a small semi-primitive out of the way planet in the Anthu system on the very edge of the Outer Rim, practically bordering Wild Space. This is part of the reason it has remained mostly unexplored or rarely travelled to by anyone except the bravest, or dumbest, travellers.

The planet has no cities, only several large towns, that are really little more than market places hobbled together by the different species of nomadic tribes to gather together and do trade. The largest of these is centered around the planet’s lone spaceport, which is little more than a large clearing situated next to an enormous lake.

Njoka does boast one thing that many other planets do not; an untapped kyber crystal mine. One that is very rarely used by the many local species to the planet, all of whom hold the crystals to be a sacred item to their various religions and deities.

There are two primary species that claim to be guardians of the kyber crystals. The first the Chiwonongeko are an ape like species that primarily live in the sparse forests around the planet, travelling outside of them only to trade for the essentials. Chiwonongekos are often dark brown in colour to blend in with the trees and tend to be less than 3 feet tall but they are as wide as they are tall, with strong thick arms and legs and clever minds. They are a warlike tribe that accept no one venturing into their territories and consider themselves the primary guardians of the crystals.

In some ways this is true, for the second group is a nomadic group that spends much of it’s time travelling across the Njoka in small groups. Many Njokians believe these to be the true guardians of crystals because unlike the Chiwonongeko, this second group can commune with the crystals due to their leaders having a strong sensitivity to the Living Force. This race are called Nagas; half man and half snake. In size they can range of lengths from twenty to upwards of thirty or forty feet, and their scales and skin colours are anything from red to green, black, brown, gold, and many other colours commonly found in nature. Often their colours reflect the tribe in which they were born.

Between the Chiwonongeko and the Nagas the secret of Njoka’s kyber caves have been kept secret for millennia. Unfortunately, greed often speaks louder than anything else and that secret has finally been exposed.

-

Hux was not a fan of leg work, preferring to delegate such tasks as needed. However, being a newly appointed General came with proving oneself. Even so, Hux was going to make sure that this excursion went smoothly and quickly.

The trip to Njoka itself was uneventful, however upon arrival it became clear that the warm weather had been greatly underestimated. The twin suns beat down harshly, and Hux's pale skin was irritated instantly by the harsh heat and light.

Even with a light jacket to protect himself, his face flushed, and his loathsome freckles only darkened with every moment in the sun. His father would laugh at him if the man was around. Instead his worthless father was on a separate ship; Hux's personal doing to avoid the man. What Hux didn’t wish to have their places switched. Still being out from under his father’s gaze gave him more chances for career advancements.

The locals were of course, not human, and the races of the planet where under studied.

He wasn’t surprised, the tribes were primitive and uninteresting. The negotiations were a facade anyway; a ruse to placate the public into thinking the Order would even negotiate or accommodate such pathetic and lowly life forms. They would be easy to exploit if the kyber caves were as large as rumored. The Order would offer supplies and protection in exchange for mining, and slowly remove the local population from the picture. They were expendable, and by the time the Republic tried to spin the story, the order could easily lie about the hostility of the locals and the need for their extermination.

The two dominant species of the planet couldn’t have been more different in Hux's eyes. Both similar to humans in some aspects, but only barely. The Nagas seemed powerful and strong, and their long bodies made Hux uneasy. They also seemed to not care about clothing, a completely scandalized culture if Hux ever saw one. The males never wore shirts or any clothes, and at most they adorned jewelry and paints for decoration. Even more odd was that Hux never saw any females, leaving him to think they were either duel sexed or bred asexually.

The Chiwonongekos at least wore clothing, small clothes and decorative light scarves. It wasn’t much, but it was far more decent.

Hux hoped they wouldn’t be on this primitive planet much longer. He missed the technology of civilization, and once the one-sided treaty was done, he would be the first to leave.

“General Hux, Sir.” One of the newly promoted lieutenants came up to him, saluting as he came to a stop before him. Many new officers had been promoted and stationed on Hux’s newly launched Resurgent Class Star Destroyer the Finalizer. A new ship full of green recruits under an untested General. Hux suspected it was to keep them in line and give them the least desirable jobs.

The lieutenant in question was a mousy looking starry-eyed boy by the name of Dopheld Mitaka. It was common knowledge by most, other than the lieutenant, that Hux found him over eager but he took orders well.

“We have made contact with our guide and he is prepared to bring us to the mine.”

The guide in question was not a native from Njoka but a second-rate smuggler that often ran illegal spice transport for the Hutts. He was a filthy Yarkora that slouched instead of standing straight and wore what was too offensive to even be called scraps for clothing. A despicable creature who was one of the primary reasons that the First Order was so necessary. Scum like this did not belong in the galaxy.

The Yarkora bowed low to Hux, something it got right at least. “Estren knows where the mine is and will take the General and his troops there. It is a day’s travel on foot, much faster with speeder and transports but only good until forests are reached. Weapons are necessary because of Chiwonongekos guarding the caves. Very dangerous.”

"Very well," Hux replied, keeping his distance. He was too hot, too uncomfortable, and wanted this over as quick as possible. The sooner they confirmed the rumors of the crystal caves the sooner they could begin taking the planet’s supply.

Hux waved one of his troopers over, instructing him to bring the transport speeders off their shuttle.

"We will take the speeders as far as we can before walking. You, of course will be compensated for guiding us." Hux said impassively, re-adjusting his gloves. He refused to actually touch any of the life forms on this planet.

The troopers returned with two speeders, not enough for the squadron he brought, but it was all that would fit on their shuttle. Hux wasn't worried. The species of this planet seemed far top complacent to attack him, and even with only three troopers as guards their weapons were far more advanced than anything the locals had. The guide would be the only threat and was easily outnumbered.

"Lead the way." Hux said, getting on one of the speeders behind G6-29, the only trooper he trusted to drive him through the planet’s questionable terrain.

The scenery around at first around them was mostly plains, though far in the distance the dark shape of mountains could be seen. Everything was mostly drab greens and browns, anything out of the ordinary such as a far-off settlement, or the few and far between travellers, tended to stand out amongst the scenery. Their destination was several hours away, which made the plains all the worse to traverse; miles and miles of nothing but flat similarly coloured ground.

“First, we must pass much flat land, then grass and the forest. Much more safety in planes than other places, can see things coming.” The guide points out the unusual things, naming what he knows and hypothesizing what he may not know the name of. “Estren sees few beings travelling the plains other than Naga. Very little outside of port to see. But Estren travel because he is curious and learned of caves. Is good that he did. Very profitable yes?”

Hux give a dismissive nod, not enjoying the small talk and wishing this journey was nearing its end.

Not soon enough the plains turned to high pink grass, and then to blue-green forest, forcing them to leave the speeders behind. He hated the idea of walking in the untamed wilderness. It’s the antithesis of what he strives for; a wild, chaotic world, filled with disorder and filth.

The ground is thick with moss, each step felt like walking on water filled sponges. Logs and foliage block much of their way, and cutting branches hindering their progress.

He would be more furious at the lack of a path if it hadn’t meant no other humans or other beings had traversed here. He was the first and would take these kyber caves for the First Order.

Still, while the locals may be accustomed to traveling in such an environment, Hux needed order. Roads would be created to and from the caves and proper dwellings would be built for those situated on planet. Structure would benefit these people, would benefit the galaxy.

Regardless of how he felt at this moment, Hux plowed ahead, stumbling inelegantly through the uneven terrain.

Estren continued to lead the way through the tall grass, much quieter now than he had been on the speeder. “We must be quiet. Is dangerous to be too loud. Closer to the caves means more Chiwonongekos, they do not like intruders. Will kill if they find us. Must be very, very quiet. Watch the trees we must.”

Hux nodded, thankful they had to be quiet. Perhaps the inane guide will finally stop talking. The creatures grasp of Basic seemed loose at best, and Hux didn’t enjoy non-human company.

The republic would call him xenophobic, but Hux just thought of himself as practical; stick to those you know, exploit those you don’t.

It worked to their advantage that most of the ground was covered in leaves, grass and vines, with no real trails to be seen. All of this helped to dampen the sound of their journey through the forest.

Of course, it wasn’t only their advantage. Where boots may be muffled on the ground, scales made no sound at all, especially when they belonged to expert hunters.

The group was unaware that their progress thus far had been observed by more than one set of eyes. Since the speeders first approached the grasslands they caught the attention of the Naga tribe currently in the area. Always wary of strangers they had sent their strongest warrior to follow these strange creatures as they made their way through the grasslands and into the forests.

At first it had been duty that had kept this warrior following them, but he had since found himself drawn to the flaming hair that was peeking out from under Hux’s cap. Though this warrior kept his distance, he continued to follow and watch the group. In the end this is perhaps the only thing that saves Hux’s life.

-

Hux was lost in thought when they air around them changed. The native birds, which had been background noise until that point had suddenly gone quiet, leaving an eerie calm to engulf the forest.

The hairs on Hux's neck stood up, and suddenly a scream sounded behind him, causing him to whip around just in time to watch one of the troopers disappear into the trees, a long slithering tail curled around him.

Hux grabbed his blaster, but the trooper was already gone, only to appear second later from the tree top to hit the ground with a sickening thud. His head is twisted at an awkward angle and Hux knows that the trooper was dead before he hit the ground. 

Beside him, G6-29 draws his blaster as well, but neither of them knows where to shoot; the enemy is too quick, too well hidden.

More scaly tails appear and Hux quickly realizes what is attacking them; Nagas.

The Nagas attack without mercy, some remaining in the trees away from the troopers’ weapons and some charging at them through the grass. Everything was in chaos and the Nagas’ appeared to have the upper hand, or tail in this case. Blaster bolts bounced off their scales, doing little damage even when they hit flesh. They do little more than slow the Nagas.

Troopers were falling dead on all sides of Hux, Estren had taken off and could be seen running for the speeders and taking one to escape the carnage. Hux and Mitaka had been surrounded by the remaining troopers who were guarding the two officers with their lives.

“What do we Sir?” Lieutenant Mitaka asked above the sound of the blaster fire. “We’re completely surrounded!”

"Mitaka we need to-" But Hux didn’t get to finish, a large naga wrapped his tail around Hux, his blaster falling from his hands as he was jerked up into the trees. The creatures tail was all muscle, squeezing him tightly as it curled in on him, restricting his airflow.

The culprit is an older looking naga with silver hair and bright yellow eyes. Hux yells, telling it to let go of him, but he doubts it understands basic, or would care even if it did.

The creature opened its mouth, forked tongue flicking out, and showing off a set of impressive fangs. Hux didn’t want to find out if they were venomous or not.

He suddenly felt helpless. Most of the troopers have been killed, and Mitaka is backed into a corner surrounded by the few troopers left, yelling after Hux desperately and their guide has escaped like a coward.

In that moment Hux realizes he does not wish to die this way; not here, not now, and not on this wretched planet by primitive creatures who were interfering with a step toward true progress. 

The fangs turn out to be the least of Hux’s immediate worries because Hux is soon being wrapped in more of the creature’s body and it quickly begins to squeeze him slowly, gradually getting tighter and tighter. The look in the creature’s eyes as it watches Hux slowly being crushed to death within its scales is terrifying. This conveys that this creature is not only intelligent but is taking joy out of dragging out Hux’s impending death. Watching the life slowly leave him.

A loud hiss comes from above and something hard barrels into the Naga currently holding Hux. Luckily for Hux, before he could drop to the ground he is grabbed by the tail of a different Naga, which holds him up and away from the battle.

This new Naga was larger than the one holding Hux, younger too, and stronger. There was an exchange of blows, claws and teeth, between the two Naga’s. While the older Naga used its tail, the new Naga continued to keep Hux away. It turned out he did not need the use of his tail as soon the other Naga was fleeing.

Once the threat was neutralized, the new Naga moved through the trees away from the battle; Hux in tow.

They travelled for what seemed like forever, Hux having passed out at one point from the dizzying trip. When he came to it was to the sensation of being released onto the ground and the sight of the Naga staring down at him with intelligent and soulful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos <3

Hux woke slowly feeling dizzy and disoriented and unsure of where he was. He was certain he had hit his head if the throbbing ache in his temple was anything to go by.

Cautiously he pushed himself up until he was able to stand, albeit on shaky feet. He finally got a look at his captor? Rescuer? He wasn’t certain yet where on the spectrum this Naga rested.

The Naga was an impressive specimen; larger than any Hux had seen so far, even in holos. Its deep black tail was muscular and thick, the scales glittering in the light streaming through the cave. Hux couldn’t see all of the Naga’s body, but it looked to be long. Even the Naga’s chest was heavily muscled and well defined.

Hux couldn’t help but notice that the Naga’s human features, while odd, were fairly attractive.

"Are you going to...eat me?" He asked, hoping the Naga spoke basic. If not, Hux wasn’t certain how he would bargain his way out of the situation.

Amusement flitted across the Naga’s face as he stared down at Hux, his slit amber eyes not breaking gaze with Hux’s own blue ones. A sound began to rumble out of the creature’s chest, echoing throughout the cave. The creature was laughing at him.

“Eat you? I have no interessstt in eating sssomething ssso sssmall.” The Naga’s laughter petered off into chuckles and then finally stopped. “I sssaved you, even though you are invading our home.”

Hux flinched, the sight of the Naga's fangs making him uneasy. The Naga's long tail was blocking his escape, not that Hux stood much of a chance of out running him if he made a break for the cave entrance. The Naga was massive, and frankly Hux was not. He was also weaponless.

"You speak basic." He said, relieved. At least he had a chance to bargain his way out. "I'm..ah...Hux. I'm not invading, simply...interested, in your planet." He lied, holding his hand out for the Naga to shake.

“Yesss I ssspeak your language.” The Naga blinked slowly looking at the hand that Hux had held out to him. “Huxsss. You may call me Kylo” The ‘x’ came out more of an ‘s’ with the way the Naga spoke. “You are lying, but it mattersss little to me. You will not be allowed to accesss the kyber cavesss, the Chiwonongeko will not allow you.”

Kylo moved forward to wrap himself around Hux, pulling him close so that their noses were practically blushing. “Ssso pretty.”

Hux squirmed as the Naga curled around him. He knew the creature could kill him easily; the solid muscle of Kylo’s tail would be impossible to fight. Hux placed his hands on the Naga's biceps to try and keep him from getting closer.  
It felt oddly intimate, the proximity Kylo had pulled Hux to him. He couldn't help but fluster as their faces almost touched.

"I...yes, um, have been told that before. About my hair at least." He said, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Humming in agreement, Kylo reached out and touched Hux’s hair. “Yesss, it isss mossst pleasssing.” His hands were rough and his fingers ended in wickedly pointed claws, but he took the utmost care in not hurting Hux while he pet his hair. “It isss what drew me to Huxsss, my pretty human.”

Hux flinched at the touch but found himself unable to do much else in the face of the Naga’s strength. At least Kylo found him amusing, and aesthetically pleasing; it meant he might actually survive this encounter.

"Y-yes. Pretty human. You don't want to break your pretty human, now do you?" Hux said, keeping his hands firmly on Kylo's pecs. The Naga was cold to the touch, and it sent a shiver down Hux's spine.

Kylo stared at Hux intently, his eyes holding Hux’s own. There was something in his stare that was compelling, something that seemed to be willing Hux to sleep.

"You...s...should..." Hux started to say, his words slurring as drowsiness overtook him. Had the Naga bit him at some point? Had he been poisoned? His eyes were getting heavy, and his arms went limp, falling to his sides. Unable to stop himself, he slumped against the creature’s chest, the cold skin contrasting his own overheated body.

"Did...you....what’s...happening?" He mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as he spoke.

-

“Do not fight it, sssleeep my pretty one.” Kylo murmured as he continued to pet Hux’s hair, his other hand moving down to stroke Hux’s back and hold him steady. Eventually Hux slumped against him, losing his struggle against Kylo’s suggestion to sleep. “We will be home when you wake.”

Kylo couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation of Hux pressed against him for a little longer, the human was so warm. It was more than he could have ever imagined.

With great care Kylo loosened the hold he had around Hux with his tail, scooping him into his arms instead. “You will be my mate Huxsss, you will ssse, I will take good care of you.”

He waited for the cover of darkness before moving from the small cave that he’d holed up in while waiting for the battle he had saved Hux from to die down. There was still some way to Kylo’s own cave and nest and transporting Hux while unconscious was going to be much easier on them both. This ensured that Hux wouldn’t try to escape or fall while Kylo travelled. It also meant that Hux wouldn’t know where his new home was located until he was comfortable with it.

Kylo made sure to stay far away from the sight of the battle, but his sharp senses still picked up the tang of blood in the air, other predators with a lower brain function would soon come for the scraps of meat that the other Nagas has not taken for themselves. These predators are no threat to Kylo unless they’re in packs, still Kylo had no desire to get into an unneeded confrontation.

Home for Kylo was up on a cliffside closer to the town which Hux’s troops had landed. It had allowed Kylo to keep an eye and his senses on any strangers who would have dared to come to their planet. It was how Kylo could warn his mother and their warriors in advance about these strange humans who had come to their land. 

The original plan had been to disable the humans and send them away, death unless necessary was not the way of the Naga. But a rival clan had gotten to them first. Kylo had only been able to save Hux, and even then, he’d almost been too late. He did mourn the loss of life of the other humans, but there was little be done for it now.

Just as the sun was rising, Kylo made the last bit of treacherous climb to his cave.He deposited Hux into the nest that he had spent months meticulously making when the Force had told him his destined mate would soon be coming to him. It was made of the softest leaves, grass, and cloths traded from the spaceport. Only the best would do for his mate.

Once he had Hux comfortably settled into the nest, Kylo gathered food for when Hux awoke before standing guard and watching Hux with a fond expression while he waited for him to awake.

-

Hux slowly came back to consciousness, feeling disoriented. He felt warm, too warm, and shifted where he laid. Opening his eyes, he saw he was still in his travel clothes, the shirt damp with sweat. Sweat was also beading down his forehead, and he moaned before trying to sit up.

He didn't know where he was, or how much time had passed since Kylo had somehow forced him into sleep. Added to that, now it seemed he had a fever.

Truthfully he wasn't surprised. The jungle was filthy, and he was unaccustomed to being on planet in such an uncontrolled environment.

Trying to push himself up left his with his head spinning until he laid back down with a weak groan.

"K...Kylo?" He remembered the Naga taking him from the battle, and the conversation in the cave. Hux knew he was somewhere new now, there was some sort of bed underneath him. Kylo had likely put him there, but perhaps the creature had left him afterward.

This left Hux with a new predicament; he was too ill to search for help. Still he needed to cool off, or at least removed his hot and sticky shirt, which was clinging uncomfortably to his skin.

Suddenly, Kylo slithered into sight, leaning over Hux. “You are awake.” His dark eyes narrowed as he took in Hux’s state. “Sssomething is wrong. You are ill.” He pressed a hand against Hux’s forehead and hissed at the heat coming off of him. “I do not underssstand. . ?” The comment was made more to himself than to Hux.

Hux needs to go back to his ship, back to the Finalizer for medical attention. But in his current state he knew he couldn’t walk and traveling would be risky. As much as he didn’t like it, he would need to stay with the Naga if he hoped to survive.

“My Huxsss. . .” Kylo continued to hover beside Hux, looking both alarmed and concerned “Tell me how to help you.”

"I need...I need to cool down. And stay hydrated." Hux mumbled, pulling at the clasps of his shirt. He writhed his way out of his top, but the jungle air was still to hot and humid.  
His face was blotched with red which faded down to his chest.

The thought of dying on this backwater planet infuriated him; he swore to force himself to live to spite this forsaken land. "Kylo...I need to cool down." He repeated, his eyes feeling heavy again despite his determination.

Eyes widening as Hux stripped off his shirt, Kylo seemed to hurry to follow Hux’s command, disappearing away from Hux’s side in a hurry. He returned soon after with bowl of cool water in his hands, lifting it to Hux’s mouth to drink. “Ssslowly.”

He took Kylo's advice and sipped the water slowly, drinking as much as he could stand. It helped and felt cool going down his throat, easing some of the ache in it.

Once Hux turned his head away from the water, Kylo set it down and with great care pulled Hux out of whatever it was that he had been laying on, setting Hux against his body and loosely wrapping his tail around Hux.

Hux slumped against Kylo's chest, the Naga's cooler skin comforting against his own heated body. It took him a moment to register just what the Naga was doing, when he did he could appreciate the way it helped lower Hux’s own body temperature. It was a good thing he was too delirious with fever to feel self conscious about being half naked in the creature’s arms.

"Your skin is...nice." Hux slurred, arching his back. Kylo's body was like a soothing balm, cool and refreshing against his heated skin.

Still, Hux moaned in distress, turning his head to bury it against the Naga's throat. "I'm just...gunna...sleep." He added, pushing his trousers lower. He kicked them off, letting the air brush against his heated legs. He didn’t care that he was in only his undergarments, not aware enough to be embarrassed about it.

“Yesss, sssleeep.” Kylo continued to cradle Hux tightly, and then began to move slowly backward, further into the cave where the temperature dipped and was an added soothing balm to Hux’s overheated body.

It was almost like being rocked to sleep, and Hux couldn’t help but drift off as he felt one of Kylo’s large hands press carefully against his forehead to gauge his temperature. The last thought Hux had before drifting off was how nice it was to have someone care for him.

He didn’t hear Kylo’s soft whisper of, “Huxsss, my Huxsss I am ssso sssorry.”

-

When Hux finally awoke, he could tell right away his fever had broke. He shivered, his once too hot skin now uncomfortably cold. It was dark outside the cave, and there was heavy wind howling into the mouth of the cave. Despite his chill, he felt immensely better.

It’s then that he noticed that he was only in his underwear, lying in what he has come to realize is likely the Naga’s nest. He grabbed one of the blankets padding the nest and wrapped it around himself. If only he had his clothing. They are nowhere in sight and he has no idea what Kylo has done with them.

Kylo.

When his eyes adjusted to the dark, Hux noticed the creature’s tail curled around the nest. Kylo must have kept watch until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Kylo?" Hux said into the dark, unsure where the Naga’s tail ended or his body began. The creature was long, very long, its muscular tail like a bumper around the nest.

Hux gave Kylo's tail a light tap to try and wake him.

"Kylo?"

The tip of the tail twitched and then Kylo pushed himself up from where he’d sleeping, with his head resting on his arms on the other side of the nest. “Huxsss?” He blinked sleepy, eyes not quite registering that Hux was awake and doing better.

He stared a bit longer before his eyes widened in realization. “Huxsss! You are feeling better?” In the blink of an eye he was at the side of the nest closest to Hux, hesitantly reaching out as though to touch Hux before pulling his hand away.

“Do you need anything Huxsss? Water? Food? Are you cold?” Kylo hovered much like a worried nanny droid would. His eyes shone with uncertainty and concern.

"I'm just cold. Do you have my clothes?" Hux doubted they were clean, especially after all the sweating he did. Still, he needed to wear something, and it was far too dark outside to attempt going back to base. He didn't even know how far away he was. His comm was gone and his blaster. He was helpless.

Kylo nodded and went over to a corner of the cave where Hux’s clothes were spread out. “I cleaned them for you.” He came back over, handing the clothes to Hux. “They are dry now. Ssso Huxsss will not be cold.”

Hux’s was thankful when Kylo turned away as soon as he gave Hux his clothes; he didn’t want to consider how much of his bared body the Naga had already seen. "Kylo, do you know how to make a fire?" He asked, rewrapping a tattered blanket from the nest tight around himself once he was dressed. The nest was soft, but still not warm enough for his human tastes. The last thing he needed was to get hypothermia after recovering from a fever.

“Yesss. Making a fire isss a ssskill as quite useful for usss. We are very cold sssometimesss, essspecially if we live in cavesss.”

Hux was surprised at the efficiency at which Kylo built the fire. There was already wood and kindling in the cave and it looked as though there was a designated fire pit a safe distance away from the nest. It was set up so that the smoke would be pulled outside but the heat would not be affected.

Kylo came back over to hover near him once his task was accomplished. “Isss there anything elssse I can get you?”

"No, that’s...that's good." Hux murmured, moving as close to the fire as he could from within the nest. Kylo seemed very skilled at living out in the wild; building a fire with practiced ease. Not once did the Naga's large tail get caught in the flames.

Now, with Kylo's massive body close to him again, Hux's cheeks heated in embarrassment. Kylo had seen him almost naked, had taken care of him while he was ill. The creature was showing him compassion that Hux himself would have never done if the situation was reversed.

"Thank you. For...for what you've done. I could have died. Twice." He murmured. He couldn't remember the last time he had thanked someone.

 

Kylo’s lower lip trembled at the mention of Hux having almost died twice. “I would never allow you to die or be hurt.” He reached up and ran a clawed hand lightly down Hux’s cheek, his touch surprisingly gentle for a creature. “The Forsse told me you would come, it ssshowed me that you were my sssoul mate. I want only to keep you sssafe.”

Coming closer he leaned against the back of the nest closest to Hux, laying his head on it to gaze up at Hux. He began to make a sound deep in his chest, a rumble almost like a cat’s purr, though the sound was deeper. “I am ssso blesssed to have you. I wasss afraid that you were just a dream, but you are real. The Forssse did not lie to me.”

"Oh um...Kylo..." Hux said, blush returning to his cheeks. The creature thought they were...soulmates. It was an uncomfortable situation to be in, and he was unsure if he could let the Naga down gracefully. He didn't know it's temperament, or how it would react to being rejected.

More worrying still was Kylo's mention of the Force.

"Do you know what the Force is Kylo?" He asked, interest piqued. It could just be coincidence. Some cultures had names for their religions that were similar to mentions of the Force but had very little to actually do with it. He doubted a Naga was even capable of having any force powers.

Kylo hummed in agreement nonchalantly, reaching up to play with Hux’s hair. “Doesss Huxsss know about the Forssse?” He seemed to have a fascination with Hux’s hair, Hux had often been told that the colour of it was so vibrant and attention grabbing.

Without Hux needing to prompt him, Kylo continued. “We have the Forsse, sssome of usss. My Mother doesss, my uncle doesss asss doesss my cousssin. We are the leadersss of our people.”

Though he couldn’t read the Naga well, Hux senses no deception in Kylo’s words. If this was all true then it was worrying but also fascinating at the same time.

Before his eyes, Kylo reached out with his hand and waved it lazily. The water container that he’d used to get water for Hux came gracefully to his hand.

Hux's eyes widened at seeing the cup float over to Kylo's hand. The Force was a rare, powerful gift. While Hux didn't know much about it, he knew many great wars were fought because of Force users; the Sith, the Jedi, all major players in the shaping of the galaxy.

This was an opportunity to have someone with those talents on his side. Even if Kylo was primitive, his powers were not. There was no telling how strong the Naga's powers were, or how they could be exploited.

He allowed the Naga to pet his hair, too enthralled by Kylo’s powers and his own scheming to protest.

"Kylo, you said...we are soul mates, yes?" Hux asked, taking the cup from the Naga's clawed hands.

“Yesss, you are meant for me.” His tongue flicked out to caress Hux’s cheek, the touch likened somewhat to a tickle by a feather. “I am meant for you asss well. I will never leave you my Huxsss.”

Hux flustered at the feel of Kylo's forked tongue on his cheek. Affection was new and foreign to him, and he still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He had spent all his time in the academy besting his peers, having no time for sex or partners. He didn't become a general this young by fornicating like an animal.

Yet, he could admit to himself, it was intriguing having the creature’s attentions. He was sure that he needed to get Kylo off this planet and back to the Finalizer with him. As interesting as it was that the Naga's family was Force sensitive, he knew he had a better chance convincing Kylo to return with him than any of his clan.

"Kylo," Hux said, placing the cup on the ground. "You...ah...desire to be with me then? Forever?" Hux said, trying to phrase his words carefully. He needed the Naga to come willingly. "I live on a ship, up in space. It's my home, and I am the leader of that ship. I have to go back, Kylo." Hux took Kylo's clawed hand, holding it gently and stroking it in a show of mock affection.

As Hux spoke, Kylo kept leaning forward hanging off every word. Hux had his complete attention, more so than his officers gave him. The Naga’s hand was petting Hux’s hair only to still, Kylo pulling back with what Hux said next.

"If we are soul mates, Kylo, would you come with me?”

It did not surprise Hux that the thought of leaving had never occurred to the Naga. He probably thought that Hux would spend his life on the planet with him. Well that wasn’t going to happen. Hux had a ship to run and a galaxy to put into order.

“With you?” Kylo parroted, looking confused. “Leave?”

There was a war going on across Kylo’s features as he tried to make a choice. “We will come back after?”

"I’m sure we can visit, every now and then." Hux replied bringing Kylo’s hands up to his face. The Naga's palms were cool to the touch and felt refreshing against his warm skin.

"Kylo, I need you to understand. I can't stay here. I'm a leader to my people. I’m fighting a war. I cannot hide away with you here. You understand that, right?" He asked, reaching out with his hand to tilt Kylo's chin. The Naga's eyes were a brilliant shade of brown, and if Hux didn't look to closely he could almost pretend Kylo was human.

"This isn't my home."

Kylo whined low in his throat at Hux’s touch. Belatedly Hux realized this was the first time that he’d actively sought Kylo’s touch on his own. 

“Huxsss’sss home isss. . . sssomewhere elssse. . . far away?” His brow furrowed in deep thought as he started into Hux’s eyes. It was obvious that this was not an easy decision for the Naga.

Kylo's brow furrows in deep thought as he stares into Hux’s eyes. This is not an easy decision by any means. Eventually Kylo’s eyes slid closed and he moved closer to Hux, nuzzling his face against Hux’s chest, the action drawing a flush high on Hux’s cheeks. “Kylo will go with Huxsss. Rey will take over asss chief and Kylo will go with Huxsss.”

Kylo’s action was terribly affectionate, and was something Hux never experienced, or ever sought out. The Naga's tail seemed to curl and creep closer, wrapping around the nest like a protective barrier. It was slightly alarming, since Hux new the visceral strength these creatures had. Kylo's tail was an extremely strong muscle, and if Hux upset the Naga, well, it wouldn't be good news for him.

"My home is in space. In a ship. We go all over the Galaxy. There is so much to see out there, Kylo." Hux replied, patting the Naga's back. Kylo's human half was even large; thick and muscular, dotted with small moles throughout.

If Hux could properly train this creature, it would make an excellent bodyguard, far more reliable and deadly than any stormtrooper. Blind devotion could be exploited and honed, and a Force sensitive creature that answered only to him would be an excellent prize. Hux was almost giddy with the possibilities.

Kylo took Hux’s hand and placed it on his head, hoping perhaps to encourage him to pet him. Hux would have to train this need for affection out of Kylo once he was finished using it for his own purposes.

Hux's cheeks reddened further as his hand was placed on the Naga's head. It was obvious what Kylo was trying to do. It seemed strange, to pet something that was almost Human, but he did it anyway.

He let his hand roam through Kylo's dark curls, brushing the hair away from his forehead and down to his ears. It was almost soothing and cathartic after he got used to the bizarreness of petting someone.

“Ssspassse. Up in the sssky.” It seemed Kylo had some understanding of the world, at least in terms of awareness, that was a good start.

"Yes, up into space. It's dark now, but once it's morning I would like to head back into town. My team will be looking for me." Hux said softly, leaning back in the nest. Kylo's massive tail was like a hard pillow behind him, and he felt himself start to get tired again. He was still recovering and would probably need to rest before morning. It looked like Kylo would be sleeping with him, considering how the Naga was practicality nuzzling against him now.

Kylo was a cold-blooded creature, he most likely enjoyed Hux's warmth.

"How far away from the human camp are we, Kylo?"

For a moment Kylo didn’t say anything, nor did he act like he’d heard Hux. Finally, he made a sound that was very human-like, half-way between a moan and a groan before sitting up and pulling away.

“It’sss clossse.” His eyes darted guiltily toward the entrance of the cave. “Out there. Tomorrow, I will bring you. I promissse.”

"Okay. Tomorrow." Hux agreed, adjusting himself to make room for the Naga's massive body. Kylo's tail was curling closer around him, and the Naga's human half was pressed against him. The fire the Naga had made was going out, its glow faint as it struggled to stay lite. Hux didn't bother requesting the fire to be relit; with Kylo curled around him he was no longer chilled, even with the temperature differences between their bodies.

Hesitating, he resumed petting Kylo's hair, running his fingers through the creature’s locks. The sound of Kylo's breathing was making him sleepy, and he finally started to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kylo woke Hux up with a kiss to the cheek, his lips cool much like the rest of him, but soft. “Huxsss, it’s time to wake up.”

He was hovering next to the nest, a cup of water floating next to him and berries cupped in his clawed hands. “Food. Huxsss will need hisss ssstrength for the journey ahead.”

There was a nervous energy about Kylo. He was swaying back and forth, in a motion similar to a snake about to strike, as he waited for Hux to accept the food and drink.

He could feel the moment Hux startled awake from the cold kiss he had given him. Kylo had forgotten how icey his touch was to warm blooded creatures; to him it felt as though Hux was incredibly warm.

Hux let out a gasp and then exclaimed, voice annoyed. "Stars, Kylo, you can't do that!" He looked disorientated before he calmed down. Kylo wanted to reach out and smooth his hair down, to show him that there was nothing to be nervous or afraid of. He could sense, however, that Hux would not appreciate that very much.

The Force allowed Kylo to sense much about Hux’s current state; he was uncomfortable and felt that Kylo was touching him too much. It made Kylo's heart ache that his comfort was not reciprocated.

"You cannot touch me without me giving permission. That is how my culture is, Kylo. We are not openly...affectionate." Hux reprimanded, his thoughts betraying a nervousness about being judged by the people he worked with.

Kylo had to wonder if this was how all humans behaved, or if Hux was special. Hux was after all the first human Kylo had ever been in direct contact with. Hux was such an enigma, with so many rules and anxieties over things Kylo had never felt self conscious about.

When Hux finally calmed down enough that he wasn’t angry with Kylo anymore, he took one look at the food and water that Kylo was offering and promptly refused it. "I'm not hungry." Hux lied without reason.

Kylo hissed angrily at Hux’s words. “Liesss. Huxsss needsss food. It isss not poissoned.” If Hux had a better understanding of the Force, perhaps he would have realized that lying to Kylo was useless, due to Kylo’s ability to sense his dishonesty. If he concentrated enough, Kylo could even dip into Hux's surface thoughts as well. Kylo was trying to not focus too much on those, lest he upset Hux more than he already had.

“If Huxsss doesss not eat, then we will not go.” Kylo said sternly. There was no way that Hux would make it past Kylo if he were to try to run. It was cruel to try and strong arm Hux into eating, but after the fever he had suffered, Kylo knew that Hux needed to eat in order to get his strength back.

In all honesty, Kylo couldn’t understand why Hux would refuse and then lie about it. Perhaps it was another Human trait he did not understand.

"Kylo, how can you be sure that food is safe for me? I'm not a Naga. What if I have a... reaction." Hux said, wincing involuntary at Kylo's hissing, his gaze focused on Kylo’s sharp fangs.

“Yesss,” Kylo hissed, his full lips pushing out slightly in what looked very much like a pout. “I have ssseen othersss eat them. They make no animal or sssentient sssick.” He held them out again, large brown eyes boring into Hux’s own. “I would never hurt Huxsss.”

With obvious reluctance, Hux took the berries and eyed them with suspicion. Kylo wondered if perhaps Hux’s military training had something to do with the man's suspicion about unknown food and drink. It made sense in a way, but it also hurt that Hux didn’t think Kylo could provide safe food for him.

Kylo watched intently as Hux took a berry from the bowl and cautiously brought it to his lips. The berries had a slightly bitter taste, but Kylo found them enjoyable. As Hux chewed, Kylo got the impression of familiarity and a sense of nostalgia; the berries reminded Hux of something from his home world.

It was enough to make Hux grab more berries until most of the bowl was empty. Hux placed the bowl next to Kylo, standing up and stepping out of the nest. Kylo took the time to finish off the rest of the berries.

"There. Can we go now?" Hux asked somewhat irritable as he surveyed the area.

Kylo nodded and uncurled himself from around the nest and moved towards Hux. “Yesss. Huxsss will have to hold on tight.” Kylo said as he reached over and plucked Hux up, easily maneuvering him so that Hux was on his back and could wrap his arms around Kylo’s neck.

Before Hux could protest, Kylo moved them toward the entrance of the cave where Hux was granted his first view of just how high up the cave is.

"Kylo this is highly undignified." Hux huffed, but his complaints died in his throat when he finally looked outside the cave.

They were impossibly high up, the cave stationed against the wall of a large cliff. Moss and shrubs cascaded down the hillside, leading back down into the thicket of trees and vines. It looked absolutely perilous and seemed impossible to climb either up or down the rock face, at least for creatures without the talents and grace of Nagas.

“Huxsss issss ready?” Kylo said, his last warning before they left the shelter.

Hux wrapped his arms tightly around Kylo's shoulders, fear gripping him at the hazard of what they were doing.

"Kylo, how.... that’s impossible. We will die." Hux protested. He no longer wanted to leave the safety of the cave.

“It issss ssssafe Huxssss.” Kylo hissed, patting Hux’s hand comfortingly, before moving closer to the edge, so that they were right on it. The drop was truly terrifying, the ground so far down that it was impossible to pick out any specific details.

Kylo turned his head to look back at Hux. “Huxsss sssshould hold on tight.” He gave Hux a moment to tighten his grip and then began to climb up the cliff until they’d almost reached the top before moving to the left and then back down the cliff face.

This new section contained large juts of rock, as well as trees growing out of the side of the hill in perilous spots, the roots exposed and snaking across the jagged stones Kylo used these to make his way down the mountain, his powerful tail gripping on to them, and the cliff face.

It took well over an hour to make it to the bottom of the cliff. Any time that Hux felt himself tense up too much or begin to slip, Kylo would stop and aid Hux in getting settled again. There were times where he stopped when terror at the thought of falling had Hux coming close to hyperventilating, during these times Kylo stopped completely and petted Hux’s arms, murmuring comforting words until Hux finally calmed down enough for them to continue.

\-------

This entire situation involved more touching than Hux had ever experienced in his life. If he had been in his right mind he would have complained vehemently about almost every pat and caress of so-called comfort the Naga did in the vein of comforting Hux. Hopefully he could train the Naga to understand boundaries, and soon. The Order frowned on interspecies relationships, and he didn't need his colleagues whispering about him if Kylo acted like this on ship.

However, those were things to worry about when the threat of plummeting to his death wasn’t present.

"Why the hells did you make a home up there?" Hux stated, more than asked, when they finally reached the ground. He pulled himself off of Kylo's back immediately, stumbling into the grass inelegantly on shaking legs.

Relying solely on Kylo to make it to the bottom of the cliff was upsetting. His life had been in the creature’s hands. The Naga's attempts to soothe his nerves over the last hour only put him on edge more; he didn't like being coddled and feeling useless in a dangerous situation.

He tried to avoid stepping on Kylo's massive tail as he looked around the area. There was a somewhat decent path towards the village, most likely created by Kylo himself from wandering to and from the village. If they didn't waste time they could likely be in town within an hour.

Kylo’s gaze upon Hux was one of amusement as the Naga followed after Hux, allowing Hux to lead the way to the village. “ I made home here Ssso that I can watch the ssspace ssshipsss. Itsss alssso sssafer, very few enemies that could hurt me would be able to make it into the cave.” Kylo replied. Kylo moved easily along side Hux, his sharp eyes darting around as if to ensure that there was no danger present.

“Huxsss mussst know, it is a ssstrategic plassse for me to live.” 

It seemed to Hux that Kylo wasn’t stupid, so much as ill-educated from living on a backwater planet. Clearly there was a functioning brain in his head, since he had used strategy to decide his home base for both safety and function. “Thisss way I can watch for danger from ssstrangersss sssuch asss Huxsss’ clan who come to our home.”

Hux flinched at Kylo’s words as the Naga towered next to him. The Naga could make himself as tall as he wanted with his massive tail, and Kylo seemed comfortable setting himself almost a head taller than Hux as he slithered next to him. He chose not to comment on Kylo’s statement.

As they walked Hux's eyes would occasionally roam over Kylo's body, noting the Naga's strong stomach. Looking even lower, his mind buzzed curiously about where the creature’s genitalia was. It was a frivolous thing to focus on, but with nothing else to do, his mind wandered to bizarre places.

Kylo looked male, and as far as Hux knew Naga's had male and females just like humans. Surely there was...something. Somewhere. It's not like Kylo was wearing clothes to hide it.

"How old are you, Kylo? I don't know anything about the lifespan of your species." Hux said, trying to distract his mind from the salacious road it had begun to wander down.

“Nagasss age much like humansss do.”

That didn’t exactly answer Hux’s question, but Kylo quickly added, “I am twenty and four full sssyclesss old.” It was an odd way of putting age, but the Naga seemed to have a loose grasp of basic at times.

Kylo tilted his head toward Hux. “It comesss out when I am arousssed.”

It took Hux a moment to realize that the comment was in regards to his earlier thoughts, not a random non-sequer.

He stuttered in embarrassment, the tips of his ears red as he averted his gaze from the Naga. He had forgotten about the force sensitivity, and that many force users could read thoughts. He would have to be more careful if he didn't want Kylo to find out his attraction was one-sided.

"H-how well can you...um..read minds? Is nothing safe?" He mumbled, trying not to think of Kylo's alien cock. Now that he was caught, his treacherous mind seemed hyper focused on the subject.

Kylo shook his head and gestured to Hux, tapping his temple. “Huxsss thinksss very loudly.” He was smirking in amusement, finding humour in Hux’s embarrassment. “I cannot read mindsss without trying. Your thoughtss are mossstly sssafe. Unlesss you think loud, which Huxsss doesss. Mossstly I get impresssionsss of thoughtsss and feelingsss.”

Hux flustered, trying not to be offended. He would need to work on not projecting his thoughts with the Naga around. It would, however, prove useful if he could teach the creature how to interrogate prisoners.

The possibilities made him giddy, and he spent most of the rest if the walk mentally planning how he would train the Naga.

It seemed resources were not the only thing that was valuable on this planet.

-

They managed to reach the village after over an hour, and by that time Hux was beyond thirsty.

Not only was he sweaty but his neck and face were read from the sun. He worried his freckles would darken from the sun exposure, and he hoped if they did that it would only be temporary. Nothing was as unthreatening appearance wise as a splash of freckles across the nose.

"We’re here. Finally." Hux announced redundantly, stepping onto the paved road that marked the beginning of the spaceport.

Hux noticed that Kylo hung back as they entered the town, keeping behind Hux, but close enough that he would appear threatening to other Humans. There was no doubt in Hux’s mind that if anyone attempted to harm him, Kylo would have them dead within the blink of an eye.

Soon, some of the stormtroopers patrolling the town spotted Hux and Kylo. “General Hux!” One of them exclaimed, beconning his comrades to follow after the General.

Immediately their weapons were raised in suspicion when they noticed Kylo lurking in the background. Without waiting for orders, the lead trooper and three others opened fire at Kylo, squeezing off Blaster shots one after another in quick succession.

Behind Hux, Kylo hissed angrily and wrapped his tail around the General, pulling Hux behind himself and out of danger’s way. One clawed hand was raised up, stopping all the blaster bolts in the air with surprising ease.

“Huxsss wissshesss thessse men dead?” Kylo asked, not turning his head away from the threat in front of him.

The stormtroopers looked terrified, the blaster bolts frozen in mid air and hoovering ominously near the stormtroopers faces.

Hux struggled in Kylo's grip, trying to get a hold of the situation. He didn't need the Naga killing his troops, especially with his force powers. "Enough!" Hux yelled and started swatting at Kylo's back to get the Naga's attention.

"Don't hurt my troops! They think you are a threat, and all you’re doing is proving them right." He looked over at the troopers, pointing an accusing finger at them. "Put your weapons down! This Naga is with me."

Kylo growled deep in his throat, and with a flick of his hand the bolts flew toward the ground where they sent up tufts of grass and dirt in mini explosions as they hit. He didn’t release Hux though; still keeping him in behind himself.

Kylo relaxed marginally when the weapons were lowers but hissed out, sounding almost petulant, “They could have hurt Huxsss.”

“General Hux, we heard about the attack on the group and feared that you were dead!” The head trooper stepped forward, stopping only when Kylo tensed. “Lieutenant Mitaka was rescued as well as two other troopers, they reported the attack and your abduction. We were concerned.”

Hux stopped struggling, realizing it was pointless. If Kylo thought he was in any danger, he would not release him. "I'm fine. This Naga saved my life." Hux said, and this time he put a comforting hand on Kylo's shoulder. He would have to change tactics if he wanted Kylo to listen.

"Kylo, these men will not harm me or you. I'm safe, ok? You can put me down. I will stay by your side." He said in a soothing voice. He gave a gentle squeeze to Kylo's shoulder in mock comfort, hoping this softer approach would soothe the Naga.

The new tactic seemed to work and Kylo relaxed, freeing Hux but keeping closely to his side as they move toward the stormtroopers. It was obvious he was still alert, but he didn’t act aggressive toward the troopers anymore.

The troopers were nervous but they didn’t back down as they ran over to Hux. “Sir, are you injured in any way?”

"I'm fine." Hux dismissed, brushing them aside as he finally untangled from the Naga. He felt ridiculous enough as it was, with his dirty clothes and greasy hair. Smoothing down his shirt, he tried to maintain some form of dignity.

"Inform Mitaka we are leaving. Gather the remaining troops planet side and report back to the ship. We are returning to the Finalizer at once." Hux commanded.

"Sir," The squadron leader said, hesitation in his voice. "Let one of us lead you back and deliver you to medical. You could be suffering unknown injuries, or dehydration."

Hux raised his hand, silencing him. "No need. The Naga will be escorting me. I'm taking him back to the Finalizer. I will go to medbay on my own. Now, do as I say, and gather our remaining troops." Hux ordered, the squad leader nodding in agreement.

With the troopers now gone, he turned back to Kylo.

"Are you ready? Is there anything here you need before we leave?"

-

Kylo turned away from Hux at those words, looking over the expanse of grassland that stretched out from the space port, searching. In the distance he could see a group of figures, all of them facing the spaceport. Even more than that he could feel the gentle probing question sent to him.

/I will misss you all ssso much./He thought back, hoping that his family picked up the thought. /Sssomeday I will return to you all./There was so much more that he wanted to say but he could feel Hux getting impatient at his side. Instead he raised his arm up in goodbye before allowing it to fall back to his side.

“I am ready. There isss nothing more that needsss to be done.” His shoulders were drooped slightly but he still held himself at attention. “I am ready to be with just Huxsss in Huxsss’sss home.”

Hux nodded, seeming unconcerned with Kylo’s pain. Kylo knew that this was because had not been trained to feel; it was something he kept picking up from Hux during their time together so far. Kylo knew it would be his job to help Hux to remember how to feel and to love.

/Change is always inevitable, and if you can’t adjust for it you would fall behind./ The thought rang loudly in Hux’s mind, and Kylo received the impression of several men and women in uniforms like Hux’s. Particularly he got the image of a large man who felt cruel, and an older woman that Hux seemed very attached to.

Hux lead the way to the shuttle, a handful of personnel escorting him aboard. They looked wary of the Naga, trying to keep out of Kylo's way despite the closed space. It didn't help that Kylo's tail was as long as it was massive. Part of Kylo was amused how scared they were. Hux would not approve if he knew.

"I have things I will expect of you-" Hux said, breaking the silence. Kylo turned his attention to Hux. "-Once we are on the Finalizer. This isn't the wild. We are a civilized people and have schedules and rules we adhere too. You will be expected to follow our protocols." Hux adjusted his shirt looking uncomfortable in it; Kylo could sense he was used to always feeling clean.

“Rulesss.” Kylo repeated, swaying closer to Hux and away from the nervous soldiers, not that he could go very far given the size of the shuttle. “I will do as Huxsss sssaysss. Ssstay by Huxsss’sss ssside.”

"Good. That's...good." Hux replied, radiating satisfaction as he stared out the window of the shuttle. 

While Kylo was distracted, Hux's plan was unfolding in his mind, unbeknownst to the naive Naga. 

To Hux, the Naga seemed stupidly loyal already, over some made up idea of 'soul mates'. It wouldn't be hard to train him as an assassin and bodyguard. Perhaps he could start out by using the Naga as a scare tactic in interrogations.

The creature was a valuable tool, nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

When the shuttle arrived on the Finalizer, Hux was greeted by his usual command staff as the doors to the shuttle opened. They were all saluting but at the sight of the Naga, their faces were novel and comical.

“Kylo is a guest aboard this ship, he is not to be attacked or injured. He will be joining the First Order as a valuable asset. I will be making a more formal announcement about his presence in due time, until then he will remain at my side.” Hux said, giving no room for discussion. His crew would just have to adjust. Kylo would be given basic clearance around the ship by the time the day was up; it would be the same level of access most stormtroopers were granted. There was very little trouble Kylo could get into with his limited clearance, at least that is what Hux believed.

Once Hux finished speaking to those gathered around he waved his hand to instruct Kylo to follow him.

"I'm sure a creature like you hasn't been off planet before," He said, leading the way down the halls. "So, this may all seem a shock and a tad...claustrophobic. But you will adjust. Our temperature is cooler than your planet here on board, so I suggest we get you a . . . shirt, or something." Hux said glancing back at Kylo, eyes once again roaming over the creature's torso. It was obscene. The Naga would need to be covered.

The cooler air already seemed to be affecting Kylo, as he’d begun shivering almost as soon as they exited the shuttle. When Hux looked at Kylo's chest, his nipples were peaked from the cold; the rosey buds a sharp contrast to the dark halls of the ship. Kylo would most certainly need a tunic; his body was far to distracting with that much flesh showing.

“No like.” Kylo murmured as he wrapped his arms around himself and pressed right against Hux’s back with no care for decorum or modesty. “Cold. No like cold.” His speech was less refined than usual and his teeth were chattering rather loudly.

Kylo seemed to not notice, or perhaps not care about all the people trying their hardest not to gawk at him. Really, they should all be working, but Kylo was too much of an oddity for most to ingnore. Hux would allow this lack of decorum to slide for now. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

"K-Kylo!" Hux squawked indignantly as the serpent closed the space between them. The Naga was hugging him, and even his long tail was slithering closer to wrap around Hux. It was scandalous, and right in front of his officers.

"Kylo! Kylo let go. I promise I will turn the heat on to a more tolerable level for you once we get to my quarters . . . er . . . nest." He corrected, hoping the familiar language would appease Kylo. Kylo's obscene pecs were pressed to Hux's back, and he could feel the Naga's pert nipples against him. It was causing reactions in his body that were best not dwelled upon.

Whining, Kylo nodded but didn’t pull much away, shivering. “Huxsss hurry pleassse. I don’t like thisss.” He did perk up slightly at the mention of Hux’s nest. Hux suspected this was because Kylo was pleased to be entering his ‘soul mate’s’ living area. 

“General Hux, do you require any assistance?” Captain Phasma asked as she stepped forward, her masked head tilting toward Kylo, likely appraising the level of threat he presented. Though her blaster was not in her hands, her hand was held close to it, ready to fire at a moments notice.

Behind Hux, Kylo tensed at the sight of her, pushing himself up to stand above Hux, his tail already moving to wrap around Hux in the face of what he obviously perceived as danger to his mate.

"At ease. Everything is fine.” Hux replied. Even though everyone had been alerted to the new information, Hux could still see Phasma was in disbelief over having the creature on board. Hux couldn’t let his best Captain and what was possibly his greatest asset fight and harm each other.

"Very well, sir." She said but didn't move. It wasn't until Hux waved his hand at her dismissively that she saluted and went on her way.

"Follow me. This is getting ridiculous." Hux snapped at Kylo, stepping over his large tail. Thankfully his quarters were not a long way from the docking bay. He didn't want to attempt to take the Naga in the lift at this time; it would be an uncomfortably tight fit and a hassle he would figure out at a later date.

When he reached his rooms he entered his code, motioning for the Naga to follow inside.

"I'll turn up the temperature for now, but I suggest you wear a shirt anyway." He said, picking his data pad off the table. He adjusted the temperature from it, setting it unreasonably high to adjust for Kylo's home planet's resting temperature. He would have to get the Naga his own rooms soon; the heat would become unbearable rather quickly at this rate. If he was sneaky enough he could possibly lower the temperature down in small increments so that Kylo could become acclimatized. Hux wasn’t about to heat the entire ship just to keep Kylo warm.

"I'm going to shower. Feel free to eat something from the fridge.” He said dismissively, grabbing a change of clothes and disappearing behind the fresher door. It was a relief when it slid closed behind him, offering him a semi-solitude from Kylo for the first time during the last two days.

Once he got clean he would feel better. He couldn’t wait to feel refreshed for the first time in days. Afterward he could get Kylo settled, catch up on reports and then hopefully get some proper sleep.

-

While Hux showered, Kylo explored his new home. Hux’s nest was interesting, so many things to touch and see. It was thankfully warming up now that Hux had turned up the temperature with his strange flat device.

Kylo touched everything, even allowing his tongue to flick across things he was extremely curious about. Nothing was tasty. Kylo was hungry but he didn’t know what this ‘fridge’ was to go and browse through it for food. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it for now. He was confident that Hux would help him find food when he was done. Good mates took care of each other.

Instead he moved into the bedroom and curled up on Hux’s bed, curling up under the covers for the extra warmth. 

Comfortable now, he reached out with the Force curiously to touch the minds of the many people on the ship, interested in the people that Hux commanded.

There was so many that eventually Kylo had to pull back with a whimper, curling further under the blankets.

“Too much.”

-

When Hux emerged from the fresher- dressed in a casual tunic and pants- he was greeted to the sight of Kylo curled on his bed, the Naga's massive tail taking up most of the space under the covers. The tip of Kylo's tail was peeking out under the covers, resting idly on the floor.

This was a problem. Kylo couldn't sleep with him on the bed, it was indecent enough when it had happened at Kylo's nest.

Yet Hux currently had nowhere else that would fit the Naga's massive body.

Sighing, he went to his closet to get an extra blanket and pillow.

"I will sleep on the couch until I get your living arrangements worked out. Okay?"

Kylo’s head shot up and his dark eyes watched Hux, hissing at Hux's words. In the blink of an eye he had slithered out from the sheets, wrapping his tail around Hux and moving him toward the bed.

“Huxsss will sssleep with me.” He said in a tone that brooked no nonsense, already moving Hux on to the bed and under the blankets before curling most of his body beneath them and pulling Hux against his chest. “Sssleep now.”

Hux scoffed, squirming against the Naga's hold. There was just too much of Kylo. He was trapped in his own bed with the naked Naga curled against him. Kylo was relentless in his need to have Hux close at all times.

This was once again proof that Kylo seemed to have no care or understanding of personal boundaries or acceptable societal standards for touching.

Which only reminded him more that Kylo was.... bare...had a dick hidden in a slit somewhere Hux couldn't see. For all Hux knew he could be accidentally touching it as he pressed his hands against the Naga to get free.

"It's...it's indecent." Hux protested, but knew it was a lost cause. He couldn't even get out to retrieve his datapad.

It also didn't help that Hux found Kylo's body...comforting, despite his hatred of the situation.

Kylo was large, strong. Hux had always slept alone. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be in the arms of a lover.

A foolish thought. Kylo was no lover. He was a creature.

“Boundariesss.” Kylo grumbled, nuzzling his face into Hux’s hair. “Huxsss caresss too much about boundariesss. No one isss here. Jussst usss. Why doesss Huxsss care ssso much about them still?”

Frowning to himself, Kylo pulled back and looked down at Huxs. “Becaussse Huxsss thinksss I am nothing more than an. . .” his head tilted to the side as he stared down at Huxs, “an animal?”

"Kylo," Hux said, his voice firm. "We are different species. It's...it's not decent to be in bed together." He finished, trying to fix the situation. He had forgotten again about the Naga's mind reading abilities being used on him, such as awkward situations like this. It was not something he could continue to do, especially not he hoped to keep the creature obedient and docile. He would have to keep his thoughts more guarded in the future.

Still, Kylo was right. They were alone. No one would see what was going on in the privacy of Hux's own quarters. Yet, unlike when he was curled around Kylo out of necessity in the woods, Hux felt more of a wrongness to doing it voluntarily. This wasn’t for survival. . .

It just wasn't natural. The Order was strict on its policies about inter species relationships. They were not to occur at all. Xenos were beneath humans. These were ideals he had grown up with. The thought of abandoning his morals because some Naga had a small crush on him seemed absurd.

"Kylo," he said, trying to think of a compromise, one that wouldn’t anger the Naga. "If you stay in the bed, you have to give me some space. I'll need to be able to get out, ah, to use the fresher and such." He said, giving Kylo a soft pat on the bicep.

“Huxsss doesss not need to lie.” Kylo said as he loosened his hold on Hux, moving back enough to appease him. “I am not ssstupid. I underssstand that Huxsss hasss ressservationsss. You do not have the same insssight asss I do into thisss.”

Reaching up Kylo tucked a strand of Hux’s hair behind his ear. “It isss alright. I will be patient and show Huxsss that I will be a good mate. One that isss worth breaking his silly rulesss for.”

He laid his head down, signalling without words that he was done with the conversation.

"Oh. Well, good. That's good." Hux said softly. The Naga's cold hand felt oddly reassuring when it had stroked softly through his hair. At least Kylo wasn't fighting him on boundaries. It was too easy- almost alarming how- the Naga didn't try to force his way into Hux's space. Kylo was strong, large and had the Force. Hux had expected to possibly need his blaster or to threaten the beast.

But Kylo continued to be nothing but kind and respectful. Hux wasn't sure what to make of this. As someone who fought their way to the top, killing those in his path to General, it was not easy to take kindness at face value.

Hux rolled over, kicking the blanket away. With the increased heat in the room, he no longer needed it. Instead, he attempted to sleep, his hand idly resting on part of Kylo's massive tail. He let his fingers glide over the scales, tracing the curves of them as he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo moved through the large tunnels in the roof of Hux’s home with ease. The vents made enough noise that it covered Kylo’s movements, making travel through the ship easy for a creature as large as Kylo. Despite Hux continuously telling him to stay out of the vents, Kylo preferred to do all his hunting through them.

The metal was cool on his scales, but Kylo had gotten used to the cold that permeated the halls of Hux’s home. Space, he was learning, was not somewhere that promoted warmth. He missed the sun. He missed hunting. He missed the open sky.

Still. . .

His current prey was in one of the ‘freshers’ as Hux had called it, which contained the round toilets where Kylo was supposed to ensure all his droppings went. His prey was cleaning the refresher, unaware of Kylo advancing on him until it was too late.

With a hiss, Kylo swept him off his feet, wrapping his tail around the white clad figure and pulling him up into the vent. The man shouted and struggled, dropping his mop and kicking the cleaning bucket over as he was pulled into the air. Dirty water splashed across the floor from the mop bucket, flowing under the sink and into the stalls.

While in the past this would have constituted a meal, Hux provided Kylo with all the food he needed, as tasteless as it was. Now Kylo hunted merely to keep himself occupied and his skills sharp. Still, the stormtroopers offered little challenge. The sole exception to this was the large shiny one, who would fight back and had given Kylo more than a few bruises when he tried to catch her.

One such injury has been deep enough to warrant a trip to the medbay, where Hux has lectured Kylo for hours on responsibility and leaving his troops alone. Kylo’s hunting was apparently interrupting day to day duties of many of stormtroopers.

He had only scoffed at that, and then resumed his hunting. Hux’s troops were no good if they couldn’t keep from getting caught by Kylo.

The man currently in Kylo’s grip shouted and struggled as Kylo kept hold of him, counting to himself the time it would have taken to kill him had he the desire to eat the man. When that time had passed, he dropped the man back to the ground, watching as his helmet rolled off revealing terrified brown eyes set in a dark face.

“You are dead.” Kylo informed him before disappearing back into the tunnels, leaving the trooper to deal with the mess created from the struggle.

Hux would be off his shift soon and Kylo was always eager to spend as much time as he could with him, especially after he had been banned from the bridge where Hux spent most of his day. Kylo was apparently too much of an annoyance and a distraction on the bridge, not for Hux himself, but for his staff. Most of them couldn’t help but gawk at Kylo and would not pay attention to their work. He also took up a lot of room and created safety concerns and hazards; neither of these things mattered to Kylo in the least.

The last straw for Hux was when an officer -who's meek and timid appearance reminded Kylo of a large mouse- tripped over Kylo’s tail and was sent into the area below, breaking his arm in the process. Hux had yelled at Kylo for a long time after that. It was a good thing Kylo never told him he’d done it on purpose. He didn’t like the way the man looked at his Hux.

Only Kylo could look at his soulmate like that.

It was better to be with Hux in his rooms; it was the only time Hux allowed himself to relax around Kylo. Relaxed was a bit of a stretch, but he wasn’t ‘The General’ in their quarters, he was just Hux.

He arrived in his and Hux’s rooms before Hux and happily settled into his nest to wait for his mate's arrival.

-

Hux huffed as he read the report the petty officer gave him. Kylo, at least, had stopped attempting to kill his crew. Now, however, the Naga was playing with them like they were toys for his amusement. Hux wasn't sure what was worse.

Putting a stop to the behavior would be difficult. Kylo was an animal, and like most animals, he got bored when cooped up with nothing to do.

It reminded Hux of his cat Millicent when he was in the academy. Though she was far more behaved than a Naga, she did get in trouble every now and then when bored. It was sad when she had died of old age, but at least it had taught Hux the basics of animal care.

Perhaps he should implement a training routine that made use of Kylo’s hunting instincts. It could be good to simulate an attack on the ship; keep the troopers on their toes. Phasma seemed to if not appreciate, at least be making use of the few times Kylo had gone after her. That had stopped when she’d fought back hard enough to wound the Naga.

It’d been a nightmare getting Kylo into medbay, and keeping Kylo from picking at the bandage and bacta patch had been a headache. The creature had been constantly trying to pull it off because the bandages were ‘itchy.’

Hux’s shift was finally over, and he knew Kylo would be excitedly waiting for him back at his quarters.

Earlier Hux had seen to the instillation of a heat lamp in the living area, right where Kylo had created his nest, not that he used it often. Now with the heat lamp, hopefully it would allow Kylo to sleep outside of the bedroom and would allow Hux to keep the room at a more decent temperature for himself. He would also hopefully have his bed to himself again.

Striding down the halls, he made his way back to his rooms. Kylo had been given security clearance to come and go from his quarters as he pleased, and Hux thankfully had not had problems with this arrangement.

"I'm back." Hux announced as he entered his quarters.

Kylo was curled up in the nest he’d created from scraps of clothing, blankets, and some of Hux’s old clothing that Hux had given him to keep him satisfied. The Naga was always trying to surrounded himself with Hux’s scent.

“Huxsss!” Kylo shot forward and stopped just short of embracing him, hopefully recalling how upset Hux got if Kylo was too touchy. “How was Huxsss’ ssshift?” He asked instead, circling around Hux and getting as close as he dared. “I put the food order in ssso it ssshould be here sssoon.”

Hux couldn't stop the soft smile that formed on his face. Kylo was filled with unrestricted joy at seeing him, something that he had never had directed at himself before. Even the fact that the Naga was circling him and trapping him in a ring of his tail didn't bother him.

"We had some small setbacks with a mining planet, but nothing I couldn't handle." Hux said, patting Kylo on the cheek. Kylo responded well to physical touch as a reward. The fact that the Naga still refused to wear clothes, though, made things awkward for Hux.

Kylo's body was...very pleasing to look at. Hux's face flushed at how close Kylo's strong arms were to him, Kylo's well built chest rising as he breathed.

Clearing his throat, Hux pushed any salacious thoughts from his mind. "G...good. I'm hungry, I'm sure you are as well." He said, glad the Naga had at least figured out how to order food from the droids.

Humming happily, Kylo nuzzled his cheek against Hux’s hand. “If Huxsss needs it, I will attack anyone who tries to get in hisss way.” Kylo’s loyalty was touching, he would do anything to keep Hux, as his perceived mate, happy and safe. The only exception; wearing a shirt.

“Does Huxsss need anything while we wait for food?” Kylo moved enough that Hux’s wouldn’t hit or trip over his tail as he walked into the room. He’d already laid out Hux’s off duty clothes for him. Lately he always tried to have things ready for Hux when he got in, an obvious attempt to elevate Hux’s mood. “Food will be here sssoon.”

Hux hummed happily in response. He went over to the clothes on the bed, picking them up and taking them into the fresher. Changing in front of the Naga seemed far to imitate, even if Kylo himself was naked. Kylo was a creature. He was uncivilized. Hux had to be the one to keep some civility in this situation.

He set the clothes down on the counter in the fresher, stripping out of his work clothes. He needed a shower, so he decided he would take one before food arrived.

"I'm going to clean up," He shouted from the fresher as he slipped out of his underwear. He had yet to see Kylo use the shower. Perhaps the Naga was like a cat, and simply licked himself clean when Hux wasn't looking.

Without dwelling on it further, Hux turned on the water, stepping into the hot spray and relaxing his shoulders as the water washed away his stress.

It was not even a minute after Hux had turned on the water when another body entered the shower, pressing itself close against Hux.

“Thisss isss nissse.” Kylo said as he suddenly nuzzled against Hux’s neck. “I wasss wondering how to get clean, but now I sssee. Huxsss ssshould have sssaid he wissshed to bathe together.”

Hux yelped, not expecting the Naga to follow him into the shower. The last few days he had always showered while Kylo was wandering around the ship and had not expected the creature to try and sneak in with him.

"K-Kylo!" He choked out, covering his crotch with his hands. He was naked, with Kylo pressed up against his back. Kylo nuzzling his neck only made his skin blush deeper, a deep red trailing down his chest.

The Naga’s entire body couldn’t fit in the refresher, most of it was trailing out into the main living area, but his upper body and a small portion of his tail were crammed in with Hux.

It was highly intimate, and he could feel each of Kylo's strong muscles pressed against his body.

Shamefully his cock twitched where it was cupped in his hands.

"Why are you in here? You should wait your-ah-turn."

“Huxsss likesss efficiensssy and not wasssting doesss he not?” Kylo asked as he wrapped his tail loosely around Hux as he tried to cram as much of his body as possible into the stall. “Thisss isss sssaving time and resssourcesss.”

He must have thought himself very clever as he said that. Hux was always telling him not to waste things, such as destroying droids when he hunted them for fun. Which was why Kylo had switched to play hunting - and traumatizing- the stormtroopers.

“Huxsss~” Kylo’s words came out almost like a moan as he buried his face in Hux’s neck, scenting him deeply. “Sssmell ssso good.”

Hux's eyes widened even further. His cock was now fully erect as the Naga's face was in the crook of his neck. His treacherous body didn't seem to care that everything about this was wrong.

He shouldn't be turned on by some non-human creature. He shouldn't be letting any of this happen. Perhaps he was just so touch starved that his body had lost all sense of standards.

"Ah...Kylo. You know I'm human. I... I'm not a Naga. You cannot act like this with me." He choked out, trying to will himself not to respond to the hot body against him. It didn't help that the spray of warm water was making everything so slippery, only adding to the debauchery of what was happening.

“It isss not wrong Huxsss.” Kylo’s words were whispered against Hux’s neck as his tongue flicked out to taste the skin. “Your Firssst Order isss wrong. The Forssse knowsss all, it hasss tied usss together.”

One clawed hand settled on Hux’s hip with great gentleness, rubbing slow circles on it. There was also something large and hard beginning to press against the small of Hux’s back.

All of a sudden, the Naga sighed in apparent frustration and pulled away. “I hope one day Huxsss will underssstand and not be ssso afraid.” With those words Kylo slithered out of the shower, leaving a trail of water behind him.

Hux let out a breath. "The First Order isn't wrong." He said quietly. He wasn’t sure if he was saying it to himself or to Kylo.

Kylo was an animal. An animal he was going to train as his personal bodyguard. One who would learn to use his powers to help interrogate prisoners. A creature he would spare from what he was going to do to the Naga's home world.

Really, Kylo should be grateful to have this opportunity to be trained and socialized. He would be far more civil and behaved than his primitive counterparts.

Then why did Hux feel like he was in the wrong?

Turning off the shower, he padded out and dried himself with a towel. He dressed in his sleep clothes and went to the living room where Kylo's nest was. Kylo refused his own quarters. Hux hoped that with the new heat lamp over the nest it would keep him out of Hux's bed. Hux could not let himself get accustomed to the feeling of Kylo's body pressed close to him, or the Naga's shallow breathing as he slept.

Just then the door chimed with the arrival of dinner. Hux took the dishes from the droid and set up the table.

"Would you like to eat?" He offered, looking over at Kylo in his nest.

The tip of Kylo’s tail disappeared under the blankets of the nest. He didn’t give Hux a verbal reply but the message was clear; no, Kylo did not want to eat. It was clear that he was upset with Hux, something that rarely happened.

Usually they ate dinner together and Kylo would ask Hux questions about his day, listening and learning as Hux talked. It had become a sort of ritual, and this was the first time that they would not be participating in it. Hux would have to eat alone.

Kylo had looked upset, sad even as he left the fresher. It shouldn't have bothered Hux but it did. Kylo was the only one on the ship who showed him kindness, with no strings attached.

"Kylo," Hux said, going over to the pile of blankets. Parts of Kylo’s tail was peaking out as he was much too large to fit all of it in his nest, and Hux gently put his hand on it. He tried to ignore his instincts of repulsion. He started to pet Kylo's tail and found the act surprisingly soothing. He had spent all of his time trying to avoid the non-human features on Kylo, that he realized he never voluntarily touched the creature’s tail.

-

"I'm sorry. Please come eat. I did not mean to offend you." Hux said to Kylo from beside the nest, giving a soft pat to Kylo's soft scales.

The cool scales twitched under Hux’s hand but Kylo made no move to come out. “Why ssshould I? Huxsss hasss made it clear he doesss not want my company.” The tone Kylo used came out a bit petulant and sulky, but there was also pain there. Kylo was becoming worn down by Hux’s constant rejections no matter how patient he tried to be. He didn’t even want anything more than being able to touch and hold Hux.

Kylo was trying hard to be patient with Hux, not pushing his boundaries, but it seemed that Hux was not willing to budge at all. It was only Kylo that was trying to reach out to Hux and get to know him better. While Hux may not see Kylo as civilized, he wasn’t stupid, he understood that where Hux was from they only mated with other humans. That’s why he was going slow.

Still there was only so much rejection one could handle before they didn’t want to try anymore, and Kylo was getting to that point.

He heard Hux sit down on the floor next to the pile of blankets Kylo was hiding under. Suddenly Hux lifted one of the blankets up to reveal Kylo’s face. Kylo turned away, not wanting to look at him.

"Kylo, please come out and eat." Hux said softly, reaching out and carding a hand through Kylo’s wet hair. Kylo tried not to lean into the touch, no matter how good it felt.

Hux was thinking about how Kylo might be right; his thoughts echoing loudly through the Force. He still called Kylo a creature in his mind, but he was realizing how hard he was on Kylo. Still, when Hux projected this loudly, he could feel how the human still considered him a primitive animal. It made Kylo want to scoff, he wasn’t as stupid as Hux seemed to think he was.

"Kylo, if you come out I'll...I'll give you a hug. Would that work? I'm not used to hugging anyone, so it's new territory, but, I'm willing to try it." Hux seemed more willing to touch Kylo when there was no one around to see, though he still thought about his rules and how touching the Naga was wrong.

It usually didn’t bother Kylo much, he had thought he was slowly teaching Hux to accept touch. His mood was slightly buoyed, however, by the thought that Hux actually wanted to initiate it. 

Kylo could sense that Hux was afraid, afraid of opening up not only to someone else but to a non-human.

"Please?" Hux asked one last time, his voice cracking slightly.

Unable to help himself, Kylo nuzzled into Hux’s hand, eyes closing and a happy sound rumbling in his chest. He luxuriated in the touch, only opening his eyes when Hux spoke again. He could feel how sincere the human was.

“Perhapsss Huxsss would like to join me in the nessst and eat dinner here?” He asked, throwing away his own doubt for now. He wanted to have Hux laying against him while they ate, to have him as close by as possible. It may be pushing Hux’s comfort levels, but Kylo couldn’t help but try.

Hux scrunched his face at the idea of eating on the floor but he agreed. "Ok, we can eat here." He said, standing to go retrieve their meal trays. He set the two trays down next to the nest and sat down on the blankets next to Kylo. The heat lamp illuminated the area around them, creating a soft, warm glow around the floor.

"Will you come out of the blankets now?" Hux asked.

Nodding, Kylo pushed the blankets up and moved enough so that Hux could join him inside the nest, shifting his long tail so that Hux could sit on and against it and not have to be on the floor. He settled the very tip of his tail over Hux’s legs.

“Thank you,Huxsss.” 

Kylo wanted more than this, but just this was nice for now. He took his own meal and ate it. It wasn’t the tastiest but he never complained. Kylo had a special diet, his food had more meat than Hux’s own meal, which consisted of noodles and small pieces of tofu.

Hux was mostly quiet as he ate, glancing over at Kylo on occasion before finally speaking up. "Did you want to sleep in the bed with me tonight?" Hux asked, putting his fork down.

So far Kylo had continued to sleep in Hux's bed, even though he knew it was supposed to be temporary. He had no desire to stop, he enjoyed being close to Hux at night.

Despite Hux’s complaints, Kylo knew that Hux also enjoyed a body next to him to some extent. Kylo absorbed the warmth of the bed as Hux's body warmed things up, and Hux had started to enjoy the company, though Kylo knew Hux would never admit it out loud.

Kylo blinked in surprise, however, meat halfway to his mouth as he stared at Hux. “Huxsss wissshesss to sssleep together?” He asked, hopeful but also doubtful, considering how many times Hux refused Kylo even the most basic touch or shred of affection. He was sure Hux would enjoy finally having his bed free of the Naga, if only to uphold the rigid beliefs instilled on him by the First Order.

Perhaps this was a test. “Huxsss doesssn’t have to forssse himssself to sssleep bessside me. I know I am an annoyanssse.” He said after measured silence. This was for the best, Hux was obviously feeling pressured and Kylo didn’t want to scare him away anymore.

Hux put his fork down, moving his tray of food away and turning to Kylo.

"If you want, I wouldn't be opposed to it. I...well...I enjoy having company in bed. You are not an annoyance, Kylo." He reassured him, placing a hand on Kylo's tail again. "I am just...not used to such affections."

Turning to face Hux, Kylo studied him, feeling out with the Force but not reading Hux’s mind consciously. He wanted to make sure. “Huxsss isss sssertain?” He really didn’t want to push Hux’s comfort, that would just send him two steps back.

Reading the Force allowed Kylo to ascertain that while Hux was a little nervous about accepting Kylo into his bed voluntarily, he was at least genuine with the offer. “I accept. I will sssleeep with Huxsss whenever he wantsss me in hisss bed!” He just barely held back from hugging Hux to him; this was a very big step for Hux after all.

Kylo was so proud of him.

Hux was trying not to blush, but his cheeks pinked anyway. The human was so cute when his face was red.

-

Hux would never admit it, but he looked forward to sleeping with Kylo despite his ingrained reservations. Having Kylo around did make coming back to his quarters less lonely. It would be similar to letting a cat stay on the bed, and nothing more. A bad habit, but a comforting one.

"Let's sleep then. It's late." Hux replied, giving Kylo's tail one last pat before standing. He took both their trays, setting them back on the table before heading to the bed room.

When Kylo pushed himself up the motion was graceful, following after Hux into the fresher to brush their teeth and ready for bed.

Kylo curled his tail on the side furthest from the door, hiding as much of it as he could behind the bed before slipping the top quarter of his body on to the bed. “Sssleep well Huxsss.”

Hux hummed in agreement, laying flat on his back and staring into the dark. Without Kylo's tail curled on the bed, it felt like the Naga wasn't even there. Hux was unsure how he felt about it. Kylo usually tried to coil around the covers with his large tail.

Letting his mind drift, he stopped worrying over such things and willed himself to fall into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
